The Bunker Civil War
The Bunker Civil War was an internal conflict that began in the bunker on the 31st December 2010 with the splitting of the Bunker's occupants and the Reich into a factions. It was a conflict between the now "Anti-Führer Fegelein (formerly Weidling) for Führer (A.F.F.F) organisation, and the Third Reich. Prelude The tensions in the Bunker were already rising. Hitler had, one by one, dispatched the members of his Bunker crew to countries all round the world, to try and locate the elusive Fegelein. Each failed, and with each failure, Hitler grew more furious, and his followers more discontented, with each failure, yet no action was taken yet. Finally, Goebbels exploded in a ranting fit of fury in Hitler's office, when Hitler had him sent in to ask if he had found Fegelein. Goebbels left the bunker with his wife (with Hitler ranting after him in his wake) waiting for an opportunity to strike to arise. Beginning of War The war began on the 31st December. Hitler phoned Helmuth Weidling, who was engaged in a battle with the Russians. Weidling responded with the news he had not found Fegelein. The Führer was furious, telling Weidling he would be demoted and shot, slamming the phone down. He then threw his pencil of Mass Destruction at Weidling, which missed him due to Fegelein's previous sabotage of the pencil. The pencil smashed a wall and wounded several men, leaving Weidling and his fellow General unhurt. Weidling plotted to be the new Führer, and defeat Hitler, and went off to act on his plots. Later, the "Anti-Führer Weidling for Führer" faction was announced, and the discontented Goebbels became Weidling's deputy, throwing himself enthusiastically into the movement, seeing it as an opportunity to get back at the Führer, and himself become Deputy. The "Anti Führer Weidling for Führer" organisation soon gained a large army, and made plans to attack. Weidling, Mohnke, Burgdorf, Goebbels, Himmler, Fegelein, Krebs (who backed out last minute after their refusal to discuss map pointing) now made the leadership, after Goebbels and Weidling traveled round the Bunker to recruit allies. The War Fegelein and Himmler infiltrated the high command of the Separatists, seeing it as an opportunity to manipulate both sides to their advantage. In Himmler's words "epic antic pwnage could come from this." When Speer came to investigate where the secret hide-out was, Himmer pretended to unintentionally tip him off of the secret location being in Berlin's Cathedral, before leaving in a car. Speer reported this to Hitler who planned an attack, even though Speer and Jodl feared Manipulation. Hitler attacked the Cathedral with thousands of solders. The first few assaults failed, with Burgdorf, Mohnke and Weidling defending the church furiously. Two waves of Hitler's infantry were repulsed with no casualties to the separatist leaders and dozens to Hitler's forces. However in the end the leaders of the separatists were overwhelmed and killed in the third assault. Hitler personally sneaked up and shot Weidling, who fell to his death. Hitlers troops lost 200 men or over, only killed four, and Fegelein and Himmer escaped out of the window. Hitler had played right into Fegelein and Himmler's hands; killing off the leaders of the movement and leaving them in full control of the separatist movement, renamed the "Anti Führer Fegelein for Führer" organisation, with Hitler now having to face an even stronger faction. The planet Fegelosis fell to Hitler's forces in December 2011 after Fegelein's loss of "The Battle of Fegelosis". Himmler was killed by Hitler (but later resurrected), Fegelein fled the planet in his ship after engaging in a duel with Günsche and Krebs which resulted in both being badly wounded (Günsche lost his arm, and so on). The war is over and the status quo is restored. Any former opposition leaders who had defected from the Bunker (such as Burgdorf and Weidling) were forgiven, after severe punishment. External links *Bunker Civil War Flashbacks: Events Preceding The Battle of Fegelosis